


Girl at the End of the Bar

by ExecutiveNerd



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, modernverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExecutiveNerd/pseuds/ExecutiveNerd
Summary: After a fight with her Fiance, Anna finds herself at a local bar with an overly attractive bartender, Kristoff.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

The crammed bar was exactly what Anna needed that night. It wasn’t one of her usual hangouts, nor was it as nice as her usual hangouts, but that was fine, because after the hours of arguing with her fiance a stiff drink and no questions was exactly what she needed. 

She made her way through the crowd, impressed that this small bar could fit so many people, and when she finally made her way to the bar at the back of the building she took the last seat open near the end of the bar. She tried to wave down the first bartender, a tall man with dark hair who was wearing a Milwaukee Bucks shirt, but he simply nodded at her and said something to other bartender who then headed her way. 

“What can I get you?” He asked her, and she swore her stomach did a small flip, because damn he was attractive. This guy was tall and broad with messy blonde hair, and the warmest brown eyes she had ever seen, eyes that did not match the gruff appearance he was trying to give off. 

“I uh....” She stuttered for a moment, trying to regain herself, and reminding herself that she was still engaged. 

“I don’t have all day. What do you want?” He repeated, more forceful this time. 

“Tequila,” She said, finally getting herself together. 

“Got it,” he said, grabbing a shot glass, filling it with tequila and placing it in front of her.

“Keep ‘em coming,” Anna said, trying to give him one of her best smiles before downing the shot. 

\------------------

“Hiiit me,” Anna said, her words slurring together as she slammed her empty shot glass on the bar.

“Maybe you should slow down, Princess,” The bartender said, taking away the empty glass. 

“Don’t ‘ell me what to do, Christopher,” She said, putting as much force as she could into the word Christopher. “You take my money, you give me shot.”

“Kristoff,” He said for the umpteenth time, pointing at his name tag. 

“Come on give her one more,” The other bartender said beside him, pouring the shot as he spoke. 

“Yeah, listen to Steve. He knows what he is talking about,” Anna said happily taking the drink that was handed to her. 

“Sven,” Kristoff corrected, scowling at Sven who was just laughing as he served the next customer. 

\------------------

“Dude, she is totally hitting on you,” Sven said as him and Kristoff made drinks on the other end of the bar, the girl, Anna, sitting on the other side chatting amicably to the 50-year-old alcoholic who frequented their bar. 

“She is drunk. On Tequila. She would flirt with anybody right now,” Kristoff said. “Plus, you don’t have to try and set me up with every pretty girl that walks in.” 

“That’s literally the point of owning a bar,” Sven said, handing a rum and coke to the pretty girl in front of him with a wink. 

“She’s drunk. I am not taking advantage of that,” Kristoff said sternly. 

“Whohoo! Christopher!” Sven gave Kristoff the biggest grin at the girl’s calls, Kristoff simply rolled his eyes and made his way back to the girl. 

“What can I do for you?” Kristoff asked Anna. 

“I need drink,” She said, pointing at her empty glass. 

“You’ve barely been here an hour. You should seriously slow down,” Kristoff told her, pouring a glass of water for her and setting it in front of her. 

“Ewww, water gross,” She said staring at the glass like it was a spider ready to bite her. 

“Drink that whole glass and you can have another,” he said, and she picked the glass up and reluctantly drank it until it was gone. 

\------------------

“Hey, listen, I am about to clock out, and you are ridiculously trashed, and I was wondering if you needed a ride home,” Kristoff asked Anna, genuinely worried for her well being; ignoring the look he knew he was being given by Sven.

“Nope,” Anna sang. 

“You sure?” 

“Don’t wanna go home,” Anna said. “You should stay and drink with me.” 

“I couldn’t.”

“Please?” 

\------------------

“Steve, another,” Kristoff said, slamming his glass down on the bar.

“Yeah, Steve! Drinks!” Anna chimed in beside him. 

Sven came over and fulfilled the request, not even correcting them, and giving Kristoff the smuggest look that ever existed. “Thanks, Steve, you’re the best!” Kristoff said with a grin. 

They took their drinks and both took hefty gulps. “You know, Steve’s not as good of a bartender as you are,” Anna said, smiling brightly at him, his heart doing flips in his chest. 

“Th-thanks,” Kristoff said. He could feel his cheeks heating, from both the compliment and the alcohol. 

\------------------

“Come on man, I have to go, it’s closing time,” Sven told Kristoff, who was still seated at the bar with Anna, who was mostly passed out, at 2:15. 

“I know, I just don’t know what to do with this,” Kristoff said, motioning towards the sleeping woman next to him. 

“Don’ worry ‘bout me,” Anna muttered turning her face in her arms to look at him. So she wasn’t asleep. 

“Seal the deal,” Sven told him, hitting him in the arm. “But I gotta go. Lock up?” 

“Sure I can do that,” Kristoff said, they shared a quick wave and Sven left, leaving him and Anna alone in the bar. He debated on just driving, but he knew that he wasn’t sober enough to do that even if he was more aware than she was. He lived in walking distance but he needed to get her home.

“Hey, let's get a Taxi so we can get you home,” He said, starting to put a hand on her back, and then abruptly taking it back.

“I can’t go home,” She said, lifting her head to look at him.  
“Anna...”

“Kristoff, I can’t go home,” She said, looking more serious than she had all night, even using his actual name. 

“Okay, well what do you want to do?” He asked her, wanting desperately to find a place to take her that wasn’t his place.

“Can I go home with you?” She asked, looking down at her hands as she asked.

“I...” He started, trying to think of any other option.

“Listen nothing has to happen. I just can’t go home tonight, not like this for sure,” she pleaded, now looking up at him, her blue eyes melting all of his objections. 

“Fine,” Kristoff said, trying to sound annoyed, trying to be annoyed, but he couldn’t really muster the energy. 

“Yay! You’re the best,” She said getting off her barstool, stumbling a bit, and kissed him on the cheek. He tried his best to not be utterly charmed, but the alcohol wasn’t helping him stay grumpy.

\------------------

“Okay, this should do great,” Anna said fluffing one of the pillows that Kristoff had given her and placing it on the couch with the blanket. “Thanks again, I really do appreciate it.” 

“Of course,” Kristoff said, scratching the back of his neck, trying really hard to just get through this moment without anything happening. He was very aware that probably the prettiest girl he had ever met was standing there in his apartment. 

She smiled up at him, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “I had a fun night tonight. The most fun I have had in awhile,” She said, taking a step closer to him, so there was only a couple feet between them. 

“I am glad I could be of assistance,” He said, cursing his feet that had also moved closer. You can’t kiss her. You can not kiss her.

“Maybe we can do it again sometime,” She said, looking up at him through long lashes, their feet now touching.

“Maybe?” He said, nonchalantly, looking everywhere but her.

She let out a small, disappointed groan, and stood up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight Kristoff.” She fell back onto the balls of her feet and turned around to finish getting the couch ready. 

His heart was racing now. She had seemed disappointed. She had kissed his cheek. That didn’t mean anything. Don’t kiss her. Don’t kiss her. Don’t. Kiss. Her. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and, “Anna?” 

She spun around faster than he had expected, her eyes boring into him, and god she was so fucking adorable. Fuck it, he said to himself and walked to her, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She hesitated for a split second, but reacted quickly, her hands linking behind his neck, pulling herself more flush against him. 

When he pulled away she was out of breath, but smiling up at him. “Th-that was okay right?” He asked her, slightly self conscious now that the deed was done. 

“Shut up and kiss me more,” She said, pulling him back down to kiss her again, and he obliged. He had kissed women before, but nothing had ever felt like this, she fit perfectly in his arms, and felt like she had been made specifically for him, and he for her. 

\------------------

When Anna woke up the next morning, it took her a moment to figure out exactly where she was. The surroundings weren’t familiar, the red plaid comforter not her normal ornate silver one, and the walls weren’t covered in Hans’ expensive paintings, but instead were bare and a weird beige color. Beside all of this she was naked, and... she looked over her shoulder and saw a big muscled man with tousled blonde hair, and the memories of the night before flooding back into her. 

Shit. Hans was going to kill her. She reached for her phone that was sitting on the bedside table and cursed quietly. She had 8 missed calls and 20 missed text messages, all from Hans, ranging from 9 the night before to about 10 minutes ago. Shit.

She started to get up from the bed to start gathering her things, but as soon as she moved Kristoff wrapped around his arms around her and pulled himself flush against her, his chin resting on her shoulder. “Morning,” he murmured sleepily, and she felt her heart melt and her fear disappear. Hans was already mad, waiting a little longer couldn’t make things worse. She turned in his arms so they were face to face, her entirely engulfed in his arms. 

“Morning,” She said back. 

“Last night was incredible,” He said. 

“It really was,” she said, and she wasn’t lying either. She felt safe and happy here in this mostly stranger’s arms, and last night had been incredible both in the time spent together and the sex. 

Kristoff repositioned himself a little bit and placed a kiss on her forehead, an action that made her heart sink some. She couldn’t stay here. This wasn’t real. She had to go back to her life, and she had to go back now before the two of them disappeared into this mattress. 

She leaned up to give him a kiss, a kiss that he tried to deepen, but she managed to pull away, even if it took everything in her. “I-,” She took a deep breath. “I have to go.”

“No, stay, please,” He said tightening his grip around her, and she wanted to listen, she wanted to stay. 

“Come on, I have to go,” She said, and though he was definitely strong enough to restrain her, as soon as she actually fought to get up, he released his grip. 

“Will I see you again?” He asked her, as she got up from the bed to gather her clothes. 

No. “I am sure. I know where you work,” she told him, trying her best to give him a genuine smile, it seemed to work. 

“Good,” He said, with one curt nod. When she had gotten herself in good enough condition to leave she started for the door, and he jumped out of bed to walk her out, and every ounce of her was furious at him for doing so, because he was absolutely beautiful, big and bulky and strong in all the right places, his hair helping give him the exact perfect rugged look that really made her want to jump back in bed and stay there forever. 

“Do you need a ride?” He asked her, the boyish optimism clashing with his rugged looks. 

“I can just get an Uber, it will be fine,” She said, as they made their way through his apartment. She hesitated at the front door and turned to give him one more kiss, letting him pull her against him once more. She managed to pull herself away and gave him one more look over.

“Promise me, you will come by again?” He asked her. 

“You got it,” She said with a smile, knowing that it was a promise she couldn’t keep.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna didn’t know how long she had stood at the door to her apartment, but she was sure it was shorter than the forever it felt like, but longer than necessary. She didn’t want to go back in there and deal with Hans, their fight the night before had been bad enough on its own, but after spending the night with Kristoff she didn’t want to go back inside even more. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Anna!” She opened her eyes once she had passed the threshold into the apartment, and saw Hans running to greet her, the panic in his voice sounding realer than she imagined it would. He pulled her into his arms, she reflexively wrapped her arms around him, but mostly because she knew he would be mad if she didn’t. “I was so worried that something had happened to you.”

“I’m sorry,” She said burying her face into his chest. “After last night, I just needed to get away for a night. I got a hotel room and stayed there.”

Hans nodded slowly, pulling her away from him and holding her at an arm's length, his hands resting forcefully on her shoulders. “You need to tell me before you disappear again, Anna.”

“I know. I...” She started, having prepared her argument for the last 30 minutes.

“How would it look if people found out that you ran away?” Hans asked her, moving his hand to cup her face, his thumb caressing her cheek.

“How would it look?” Anna asked, all of her calm draining out. “That’s what you care about? I could have been hurt or injured and you can only care about what it would look like?”

“Well, Christmas is only a few weeks away. I need you buy my side at all the Christmas parties,” Hans told her, his voice still calm, but she could see the anger in his eyes.

“Christmas Parties?” Anna scoffed. She jerked her head out of his hand and tried to move away from him but he grabbed her wrist.

“Anna, don’t get hysterical about this. You already ruined last night, don’t ruin today too,” He said.

Anna stared at him in astonishment. He had told her to leave. She started yelling, and he told her to leave until she could get an attitude adjustment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Hans was just trying to keep the situation under control instead of spiraling like the night before. It would be fine. “I have to go take a shower.” Was all she got out.

“That seems reasonable,” Hans agreed, releasing her wrist. “Don’t forget we are getting drinks with my brother and his wife tonight.”

“I haven’t forgotten,” She said, before turning to head to their bedroom. She had of course forgotten, but she had long since stopped keeping track of Han’s plans, and purposefully forgot it if it had to do with one of his brothers.

\------------------

“Oh yes, the yacht is doing wonderfully. We just made some upgrades on it last summer, you two really need to come back home sometime and see it,” Caleb, one of Hans’ older brother, said, rambling on about the family yacht. Anna could barely imagine being on a yacht, let alone having a family one.

“We will have to make time this summer, won’t we dear?” Hans said, still rambling about the yacht.

She had sat there for a full minute, paying attention to the way the wine swirled in her glass before she realized that Hans had directed the question at her. “Oh, yes definitely.” She finally got out, embarrassed that everybody was looking at her.

“Well, you obviously aren’t marrying her for her brains,” Caleb said, letting out a small chuckle, his wife joining in on the laughter. She opened her mouth to argue with him, but Hans shot her a look that definitely meant to be quiet.

“Have you ever even been on a boat?” Caleb’s wife, Anna couldn’t remember her name for the life of her, asked.

“Well, I grew up in Vermont, so while I have been on a boat a handful of times I have never been on anything as lavish as a yacht,” Anna answered. She knew the question was to make her look uncivilized or dumb, but she refused to give them the satisfaction.

“Well, you better correct that brother,” Caleb said. “Can’t marry a girl who has never even been on a yacht.”

“We’ll fix it before the wedding for sure,” Hans said, putting an arm possessively around Anna. “I am sure she will look even more beautiful at sea.”

Usually, Anna would have beamed at the compliment, usually, she enjoyed being shown off to all of Hans friends and family, but tonight the compliment fell flat. Maybe it was the people she was being shown off to, or maybe Hans was still mad from the night before and wasn’t as sincere, or maybe there was something wrong with her instead.

“Well, she definitely won’t be smarter at sea,” Caleb’s wife muttered into her glass, and they all laughed at her expense, even Hans.

\------------------  
Anna made them walk home from the bar that night, against Hans’ wishes. He had tried to get her to just let him get them a car, but she had refused to say the walk would be good for them. She thought maybe if they could get some alone time with just the two of them they could get back in sync, that she could put the night before out of her mind and move on with the life that she was living, the life that she wanted.

“Anna, do we really have to walk?” Hans asked for the millionth time.

“Yes, it’ll be good for us, get fresh air, enjoy our surroundings,” She said, linking her arm through his so they could really walk together.

“But this is what poor people do,” he said, dragging his feet as they walked.

“Oh, what a scandal,” she said sarcastically, and she could feel the irritation inside of him.

“You know, you should consider yourself lucky that you found a man who would marry you with that mouth of yours,” He said, looking straight ahead.

“Well, I guess it helps that I’m pretty,” She said bitterly, still trying to put the words of his brother- and sister-in-law out of her mind.

“Don’t get started,” Hans warned her.

“I don’t like that you didn’t stick up for me back there,” Anna admitted looking up at him, hoping he would look at her, but he kept looking straight ahead.

“Well, maybe you should have been paying more attention....” Hans had started on a lecture about something, but she realized that they were standing in front of the bar from the night before. The name Bjorgman’s Bar in big bright letters having caught her eye. Was this bar really on their way home? She hadn’t realized how close it was to their apartment. She had barely processed anything on the way home that morning, let alone distance.

“Anna,” Hans said, pulling on her arm and bringing her back to reality. “This is exactly what I am talking about. You don’t pay attention.”

She looked at him confused, realized that they were no longer arm and arm, and wondered how long she had stood in front of the bar. She wished she could see inside, but the windows were tinted and all she could see was some movement inside. “I’m...I’m sorry, Hans. I have just been in a bit of a fog lately.”

“Obviously. Let's get you away from this cesspool, and get home,” he said, putting an arm around her and dragging her back to their path. She managed one last look at the bar behind her before letting herself be dragged back to their apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna stared blankly at the cafe wall in front of her, aimlessly stirring her spoon in her coffee. She was going on day 5 after what she now called ‘The Incident’ and was not getting any closer to being okay with how everything was working out. A week ago, she would have just accepted her life as it was. She had everything she had ever wanted: a fiance who had a nice job and could take care of her, a nice apartment that was filled with every imaginable luxury and access to the upper class. Her life was good, and was exactly what she had always wanted, but yet here she was questioning everything. 

Elsa used to preach to her the importance of hard work and blah blah blah, but she had always just planned on finding love and getting married, knowing deep down that it would solve her problems, and it had, or at least she thought it had. 

“Can I get you anything, M’am?” Anna looked up to see a waitress standing at her table, holding Anna’s empty muffin plate. 

“Oh no I’m fine,” Anna said. 

“Okay let me know if you change your mind,” The waitress said with a smile before leaving Anna alone with her thoughts again.

Maybe I should just go see Kristoff, She thought. Maybe he wasn’t as great as she remembered? Maybe he just wanted a one-night stand. YOU ARE ENGAGED her brain screamed at her for the millionth time in 5 days, and her main reaction was to roll her eyes. What did her brain know about these things, anyway? 

\------------------

“Heard anything from the Princess?” Sven asked Kristoff, working on towel drying their law few glasses. 

“No,” Kristoff grumbled. “But it’s fine. It was just a one-night thing.”

“You’re a horrible liar,” Sven said, and Kristoff hated that he was right. “Maybe she came by when we weren’t here?” 

“There are only two other people who work here, and one of us is here basically at all times,” Kristoff pointed out. He was disappointed that she hadn’t shown up yet, but he couldn’t say it surprised him. She had left in a hurry that morning, and she definitely seemed like she was too good to be with a bartender. Though, he had really thought they had made a connection that night. 

Sven started to argue with him, but Kristoff cut him off. He was tired of this discussion. Tired of hoping. “I’m going to go fill the ice.” He walked to the back, grabbing the blue ice bucket on his way, and filled it from the ice machine in the back. He went back up front to fill the ice but was interrupted by Sven hitting his arm after the first of the three bins, pointing out the front window.

Their windows were tinted, so it was hard for people to see in but easy for them to see out, and outside stood Anna. She stood there for a minute before she walked out of sight, came back in sight, paused and then walked away again. “What is she doing?” Sven asked, laughing at her antics. 

Kristoff only shrugged, trying to focus on the humor of the moment, but was more aware of the flood of anxiety and happiness. She had really come. 

\------------------

Anna stood in front of the door, one hand on the handle, it’s too late to turn back. Just go in! She twisted the handle and opened the door, stepping into the bar. It looked so much larger without all the people in it, and at the bar stood both Sven and Kristoff. Sven had his arms crossed and the biggest cocky grin on his face, while Kristoff stood there kind of awkwardly with a small smile. Sven said something to Kristoff before leaving him alone with Anna.

“Hey,” She said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“Hey,” He said back, a hand moving to scratch the back of his neck. 

“I am sorry it took me a few days to make it by,” She said, scrambling for any words. 

“Oh it’s fine, really,” He said. “I am just glad you made it.”

“Me too,” She said, offering him a smile which he returned. 

“I-I was wondering if,” He started, his hand going back behind his neck. “If maybe we could hang out sometime?” 

“Like a date?” She asked. 

“If that’s what you want, yeah.” 

“I would love to,” She said, ignoring the voice in her head yelling she was engaged. 

“Friday?” he asked, and the realization of what she was doing finally hit her. How was she going to explain this to Hans? How was she going to disappear for a night to go on a date? 

“I need to check my calendar,” She said, panic setting in. She tried to keep her calm, and pulled out of her phone, and handed it to Kristoff. “If you want to put your number in there, I can text you when I figure out a time.” 

“Sounds great,” Kristoff said, typing into her phone. She was relieved that he didn’t seem to pick up on her anxieties. When he was finished he handed her back the phone. 

“Awesome! I will text you soon,” She said. 

“I can’t wait,” He said, and she waved her phone at him before leaving the bar, still pushing down the voice in her head telling her how horrible she was.


End file.
